spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waiter at the Krusty Krab
Waiter at the Krusty Krab is the 3rd episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was written by Shamm2001. Characters *Seth Hamm *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Mr. Krabs * French Narrator * Patrick Star * Caleb Hamm **'Bikini Bottomites '(debut) (cameo) ***Fred's Rechid ***Tom ***Anchovy ***Evelyn ***Nancy Suzy Fish ***Nat Peterson ***Archie ***Nazz-Mimi ***Monroe Rechid Plot Summary Seth starts his first day of work at the Krusty Krab. TranscriptCategory:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 * shows Seth and SpongeBob walking down the road to work * SpongeBob: This going to be great! * Seth: I'm nervous. I've never had a job before. * SpongeBob: I think you'll do great, the first day on the job! * and SpongeBob arrive ate the [[Krusty Krab]] * SpongeBob: opening the front door Good morning, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're here early! It's 5:30 in the morning! * SpongeBob: Aren't I always? Why are you here early Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: To count me money. * SpongeBob: I'm going to teach Seth how to properly serve the customers. * Krabs runs to his office * Mr. Krabs: behind a shut door One, two, three.... * SpongeBob: Okay, first the customer orders something off of the menu, then Squidward gives me the order and I cook up the order. goes into the kitchen to cook the [[Krabby Patty]] Come with me. * goes into the kitchen * puts the Krabby Patty on a serving tray * SpongeBob: Now, you serve the order to the customer. The customer will have a bent card with a number card that looks like this: points at a red bent card with the number 45 written on it in yellow * grabs the Krabby Patty on the tray * SpongeBob: You walk to the right table and you set the tray on the table. But, be polite and serve the food with a smile. You should use your manners like saying, 'You're Krabby Patty, sir." Customers will always return if the employees are polite. * sits down by the table * SpongeBob: I'll be the customer. * Seth: smiling while sitting the tray of food on the table Your Krabby Patty, sir. * SpongeBob: Good job! The customer will give you a tip if they feel like you've done a good job. * French Narrator: time card An hour and a half later. * Mr. Krabs: the 'open' sign on the window It's opening time, boys! * SpongeBob: up in the air Yipeee! * door opens and Patrick walks in with Caleb * Patrick: We'll have a Krabby Patty for breakfast! talking while walking to the cash register * Squidward: uninterested What would like, Patrick? * Patrick: talking to Caleb * Squidward: Patrick. * Patrick: talking to Caleb * Squidward: PATRICK! * Patrick: Hi, Squidward! * Squidward: What would you like, Patrick? * Patrick: drooling Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... * Squidward: Are you just going to sit here and hold up the line pans to beside Patrick and Caleb showing a long line of customers that goes all the way to the front dor or are you going to order? * Patrick: I'll have...uhhhhhhhh..... * Squidward: PATRICK! * Patrick: Okay, okay! Don't rush me! I'll have 2 Krabby Patties with cheese with a side of large Coral Bits on one and a side of large Krabby Fries. A large Seafoam Soda and a large Diet Dr. Kelp. * Squidward: Is that 2 Krabby Patties with, 1 large Coral Bits, 1 large Krabby Fries, 1 large Seafoam Soda, and 1 large Diet Dr. Kelp? * Patrick: Yes. * Squidward: That'll be $11.48. * hands Squidward $20 * gives Patrick $8.52 back in change * camera cuts to the window in front of the grill, Squidward looks in the window * Squidward: placing a note on the order-holder in the window SpongeBob, 2 Krabby Patties, 1 large Coral Bits, 1 large Krabby Fries, 1 large Seafoam Soda, and a large Diet Dr. Kelp. * takes two Krabby Patties and places them on the grill, then runs to the pop machine gets 2 large cups, puts ice in them, then pours Seafoam Soda into one and a Diet Dr. Kelp into another. * [SpongeBob runs back to the Krabby Patty to check on it, then pours some frozen coral bits and frozen Krabby Fries into the fryer * goes back to the grill and flips the Krabby Patty on its side * starts humming * SpongeBob: Go ahead and get a tray out for the food. * goes to get the tray * Squidward: a note on the order-holder SpongeBob, one Krabby Combo! * grabs a Krabby Combo patty and puts on the grill * SpongeBob: The Krabby Patties are done, Seth! Now, I've just got to add the extra ingredients and I'll be done. * gets the to large cups of pop, puts lids on them, then sets them on the tray. He then gets 2 straws and some napkins and puts them on the tray in behind the drinks * finishes the Krabby Patties and gives them to Seth who sets them on the tray * also gets the Coral Bits and Krabby Fries and gives them to Seth who sets them on the tray * SpongeBob: This is your first customer, now go give them their order! * walks to a table that has a card that says '1' on it * sets the tray of food on the table * Seth: You're meals, sirs. * Patrick: Thank you, Seth! * Caleb: It looks good! I can't wait to taste my first Krabby Patty! * goes back to the kitchen * SpongeBob: Good job, Seth! You're going to get a pretty big tip on this order! I made another Krabby Patty for you as a reward for how good you're doing. * Seth: This is going to be my first Krabby Patty! * bites into the Krabby Patty Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014